The disclosure is directed to methods of treating subterranean formations. More specifically, the disclosure relates to methods of controlling fines migration in a well.
During well stimulation, completion, and production operations, clays, sand, micas, feldspars, plagioclase, or other fine particles may be generated. Fines may result from an unconsolidated or inherently unstable formation, or from the use of an incompatible treatment fluid that liberates fine particles. Other sources of fines include particulates added to the wellbore such as fines present in a proppant or produced from partially crushed proppant.
Once generated, formation fines may migrate toward the near wellbore area due to drag or other forces. The migrated fines can plug, erode or cause significant wear of downhole equipment and surface facilities. The fines can also plug or clog flow channels in the formation, thereby significantly reducing well productivity. Thus it would be desirable to provide a method to fix or stabilize fines within a subterranean formation or to filter fines out of the desired production material so that fines migration is reduced or substantially prevented.